World Falls Away
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: For the Kinkmeme: James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a long time, but when he does, he finds his son gone.
1. Chapter 1: Ruler of Mojave

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>The air always stank, like drunken revelry and cheap booze. It was a heady scent, that managed to ingrain itself into the very ground of the Strip.<p>

It was just one of the many things The courier loved about New Vegas.  
>And both the Mojave and New Vegas loved him.<br>Lazarus, the courier who rose from a grave in Goodsprings, and freed the land from the Legion, and the rule of the NCR.

Lazarus, who ruled the United Vegas county, with his council of Companions at his side.  
>He was revered and loved by his people, who knew him as a smart, yet roguishly charming man, with good looks to match.<p>

But only his friends knew the real Lazarus.  
>The Lazarus who couldn't remember his own last name, or where he'd been born.<p>

The Lazarus who'd been lobotomized by the Think Tank of the Big Empty, who'd survived the corrupt and poisonous Sierra Madre, who'd saved Zion Canyon, and managed to sweet-talk the Burned Man himself into coming back to the Mojave.

The Lazarus who every night, without fail, would be stricken with night terrors, screaming his throat raw for a man named 'James'.

The Lazarus who woke up on occasional nights, in a silent scream, the name 'Ulysses' on his lips.

'_ It's a wonder I'm still coherent, with all the shit I've been through._' the man himself thought darkly, as he gazed broodingly out the window of the Lucky 38 cocktail lounge, a bottle of Absinthe and a half empty glass at hand.

He drew a hand through his jaw length brown hair, absently, as he looked over his city, and beyond.

The ding of the elevator drew him from his thoughts, and he half-heartedly glanced back.  
>Out from the elevator stepped Joshua Graham, face and arms still pink and fresh, and Arcade Gannon.<p>

Lazarus smirked, remembering Joshua's reaction when he had brought him to the Big Empty, and told the former Legate that he could be burn free, with the help of The Sink's Auto-Doc.

"What brings the handsome and mighty Arcade Gannon and Joshua Graham to my brooding lair?" Lazarus drawled, propping his feet up on a coffee table, and smirking fondly at the two.

"Overt Flattery will get you everywhere." Arcade quipped back, while Joshua chuckled, as the two took seats across from Lazarus.

"Have the two of you come to play Devil and Angel upon my shoulders, or is this a social visit?" the courier asked, half playful, half serious.

"Consider it a bit of both, my dear." Joshua murmured, with a smile. Lazarus mock-swooned, and fanned himself.

"Mmmmm, you can be my Devil's advocate any day, Joshua." The courier purred flirtatiously, making Arcade roll his eyes.  
>Joshua may or may not have blushed, but no one was brave enough to call him on it.<p>

"Call it a mixture of both, if you will. Craig's squad returned an hour ago, from hunting Legion remnants. He arrived at the same time as Veronica, who brings news from the Brotherhood." Joshua said smoothly, and Lazarus sat up straighter.

"Oh? What sort of news?" he asked sharply, his green eyes flashing.

"A squad from the Eastern chapter of the Brotherhood of steel, one that apparently has been helping out the everyday man, arrived four days ago, accompanying a interesting individual." the Former Legate replied, his voice echoing throughout the cocktail lounge.  
>The courier raised an eyebrow, leaning back.<p>

"I see how that could be a problem, but I'm not sure how it concerns us." He said loftily, arching an eyebrow.

Arcade and Joshua traded an uneasy glance.

"The man they accompanied...claims to know who you are." Arcade confessed, after a moment. Lazarus snorted, and leaned his head on one arm,which perched on the arm of his chair.

"Probably just another crackpot, or cap whore. No big deal." He remarked bitterly.  
>Joshua took a deep breath, and looked the Ruler of Vegas in the eyes.<p>

"Lazarus...He says he's your father."

* * *

><p>Short chapters make writing on a smartphone easier. and stuff.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: He's my what

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>"Lazarus...He says he's your father."<p>

The courier stilled, and slowly raised his head, his startlingly green eyes impossibly wide and vulnerable.

"...Get out." he whispered, his entire body beginning to shake.

"What?" Joshua asked, concerned.

"I SAID **GET OUT!**" Lazarus exploded, flipping the coffee table over. Joshua and Arcade jumped up, startled.

"Lazarus! Calm yourself!" Joshua shouted, as the man began to systematically destroy everything in his vicinity.

"Arcade! Go get Craig! I'll try to calm him down!" Joshua ordered, narrowly dodging a flying chair. The blonde nodded, and managed to make it to the elevator.  
>Joshua whirled, and fought back a gasp.<p>

Lazarus sat in the wreckage of several tables and chairs, knees drawn up to his chest, head buried in his arms, shaking violently.

Joshua hesitantly and cautiously made his way to the Courier, taking care to avoid the shards of broken glass. He knelt down before the younger man, and slowly reached out, laying a hand on his shaking shoulder.

Lazarus flinched, and his head shot up, his green eyes wild and unfocused, his pupils dilated with raw emotion.

"It is alright, Lazarus...You're safe here..."Joshua whispered, feeling a wave of concern wash over him.

Lazarus shook his head violently, and began mumbling to himself, rocking back and forth.

Joshua had seen broken souls before. In many cases, he was to blame for their pain. But to see the very man, who saved him from his demons, and gave him a new lease on life utterly break down was both devastating and infuriating.

The sound of the elevator doors opening startled him out of his thoughts, and he glanced back to see Arcade, Boone, and Veronica run over.

"What the fuck happened here?" Boone demanded roughly, surveying the carnage. His harsh tone caused Lazarus to flinch, and withdraw into himself even more.

"Shut **up** Craig! Lazarus, I promise you, you are safe! No one will hurt you here."Joshua snarled at Boone, before turning back to sooth the trembling Ruler of Vegas. His words had little effect.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Joshua asked, as Arcade closed the door to the master bedroom of the Presidential Suite behind him.<p>

"Out cold. I gave him a tiny bit of Med-x to make sure he'd sleep." the Enclave-born blonde sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think the question now is, what do we do about the man claiming to be Bossman's father?" Raul rumbled hoarsely, a dark look to his features. The group murmured in agreement, each with varying degrees of concern.

"Veronica, what can you tell us about the man?" Joshua questioned silkily, turning his icy gaze to the Brotherhood Liaison.

"I'm pretty sure he and Laz are related, even though I only met him briefly. His name is James, and he's a doctor, apparently. He has that same sort of, erhm, charisma that Laz possesses, and he shares a few of his features as well." Veronica summarised, without her usual wit. Joshua tilted his head at her.

"I see. What about the squad he arrived with?" He replied quietly.

"They're led by the daughter of the Eastern Chapter's Elder, Sarah Lyons. They call themselves the Pride, and from what I heard, they're the best of the best. They claim Laz is a honorary member of their Squad." The scribe explained hastily, flushing pink.

"Even if, this man is not Lazarus' father, I still wish to meet him. Veronica, take Craig's squad with you, and fetch our Visitors from the East." Joshua commanded, voice as cold and hard as steel.

"Shouldn't we wait to ask Lazarus?" Boone challenged, his glaring at The former Legate.

"Hey, you know as well as I do that our beloved Ruler isn't exactly in tip-top shape to grant permission." Arcade snapped back sharply, his green eyes glancing back at the closed door.

The group silenced, each member's eyes drawn to the door to the Master Bedroom.

"I'm going to go comb through House's library, see if he has any books on psychology and trauma." Arcade muttered, heading for the elevator.

"I'll come with you, not much I can do around here for the moment." Raul said, following the blonde doctor. With that, the group split off to do their separate tasks.

Joshua quietly slid into the Master bedroom, and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"You saved my life, Lazarus." he said softly to the sleeping man.

"I will do my damnedest to protect yours."

* * *

><p>annnnd that is chapter two.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fallout HURSEEWHATIDIDTHERE

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>Lazarus awoke in the middle of the night, surging up from the bed, his mouth snapping open in a silent scream.<br>His eyes rapidly took in his surroundings, and the young courier turned ruler sagged, panting weakly.

"...Fuck..." he muttered hoarsely, rubbing his face with both hands, his brunette locks falling over his face.

"...Nnngh... Lazarus..?" The soft rumble of the former legate's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he glanced to his right, noticing for the first time, the semi-conscious Joshua Graham draped in a chair.  
>The former burned man yawned, a hand rubbing his face blearily, and sat up straighter, stretching.<br>Lazarus averted his eyes, going a bit red, when Joshua groaned.

"Are you feeling any better, Lazarus?" Joshua asked, his silky voice sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"More or less. What happened while I was out?" Lazarus replied, after taking moment to will his _sudden_ erection away.  
>Joshua smiled, and the younger man discreetly shifted, cursing his libido.<br>_'STUPID SEXY MALPAIS.' _he thought, one eye twitching.  
>"I am glad to hear it. The group, myself included, were very concerned." Joshua told him quietly, leaning forward, his handsome face serious.<p>

"Were you dreaming, again? I saw your awakening." Joshua added, looking worried. Lazarus nodded faintly.

"The dream started out strange... I dreamt I was in a large, abandoned city, called Mistral...And there was a man who kept shouting, 'I AM DAVE YOGNAUT AND I HAVE THE BALLS'," The young man described, with a very confused expression. Joshua looked utterly bewildered.

"And then, I think the dream turned into a memory. I was just a child, in this strange underground building, where everyone wore blue. I couldn't find the sun, no matter how hard I tried." Lazarus murmured, a haunted look entering his emerald eyes.  
>Joshua looked as if struck by a realization.<p>

"Lazarus, is it possible that you could have grown up in a Vault?" the former legate asked, with a scientist smile. A light went off over Laz' head, and he nodded slowly, a grin appearing.

"Holy shit... Joshua, you're right! I did! I can't remember anything specific other then the number, though..." the ruler of Vegas trailed off, looking disappointed.

"The number is a good start, my friend. You can't expect everything to come rushing back to you." Joshua reminded him, with a winsome smile.

"As wise as always, Joshua." Lazarus laughed softly, smiling lopsidedly at the former legate.  
>This time, he could have sworn the older man blushed, buy he shrugged it off, as a wishful thought.<p>

The younger man stretched languidly, and got up from the bed, messing with his hair. He could feel Joshua's eyes upon him, like a coyote watching over its young.

He found his way to the kitchen, the former Legate prowling behind him.

"Are we going to discuss the events of last night, Lazarus? Or would you prefer we all forgot it happened?" Joshua hissed, coming up behind him abruptly.  
>Lazarus stiffened, and glanced back at the taller man.<p>

"I'm **fine. **I've survived worse then this. " He stated stiffly, beginning to make himself a cup of coffee.

Joshua grabbed him, and spun him around, forcing the younger man to meet his eyes, practically pinning him against the kitchen counter.

"You know as well as I, that you're lying through your damn teeth. You CAN'T ignore this Lazarus!" Joshua bellowed, grasping the younger man by the shoulders.

Lazarus' roguishly handsome face distorted into an ugly expression, and he laughed, a harsh, condescending sound.

"And I should just do as you say, because obviously you are the PERFECT picture of mental health. Of all the people in New Vegas, Joshua, I would not have picked you for a hypocrite." He sneered, shoving the former legate away.

Joshua stumbled back, reeling from the verbal blow, with a mixed expression of hurt and bewilderment. At any other time, Lazarus would have stopped his tirade, but he was far too angry to care.

The Ruler of Vegas shoved by the stunned older man, and stormed out of the room, throwing a final retort over his shoulder.

"Fix your own life before you try to fix mine!"

**(TIMESKIP-MEANWHILE, AT THE LEGION OF DOOM- er, BROTHERHOOD BUNKER)**

The man who was known throughout the Capital Wasteland as The Father of the Messiah, felt the inane urge to starting raising hell rise within him, as he paced to and fro within his temporary quarters. He could feel the Pride's eyes upon him.

"James, we're all weary, and worried about Lazarus. Pacing won't help solve anything." Fawkes the super-mutant advised, from his corner of the room. Charon and Butch, the punk, were nearby.

"I can't help it. I can feel it, we are _so close_ to finding him." He said quietly, pausing in his pacing. The room went silent.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and in stepped the Elder, Nolan McNamara, accompanied by a familiar looking woman, and a dour faced man with a red beret.

"Doctor Holmes, was it?" McNamara asked politely, and James nodded, stepping forward.

"Hi! I'm Veronica, we met briefly a few days ago?" The young woman chirped, bouncing forward. James couldn't help but smile, finding the girl's enthusiasm contagious.

"Yes, I remember. I must apologise, these days I find myself unable to care about first impressions. I'm sorry if I came off harsh." James replied wearily, but warmly.

Veronica tilted her head, looking him up and down thoughtfully.

"Are you really Laz' father?" She asked bluntly, and he reeled slightly.

"I am." James replied quietly, his voice laden with emotion.

Silence reigned for a moment.

Then;

"I believe you. I can see the resemblance." she told him, grinning. He smiled back, a bit self-deprecatingly.

"Really? He takes after his mother more, in appearance and personality." James admitted, with an almost palpable sense of relief.

"Huh, really? Did she come here with you?" Veronica asked eagerly.  
>His heart clenched in his chest, and his pain must have shown upon his face, for the young scribe blanched, and hastily apologised.<p>

"Wait...You didn't know? I would have thought Lazarus would tell his friends, if asked..." James asked, confusion overriding the phantom hurt.

He knew something was wrong, when Veronica and the Red-Beret wearing man exchanged a hesitant look.

"What? What's wrong?" He repeated, growing concerned.

"Lazarus was shot point blank in the skull, not long after arriving in Nevada. " The man with the beret stated bluntly.

James faintly heard The Pride, Charon, Butch, and Fawkes gasp in horror. He stared wordlessly at the two, feeling hysteria beginning to rise within his gut.  
>Veronica bit her lip, and looked the older man in the eyes.<p>

"Lazarus remembers nothing but his first name."

* * *

><p>Yay. Angst. Fighting. Stuff.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Drunken Adventure time

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>"And where, are you going?" Drawled the ever-so-snarky Raul, catching Lazarus in his attempt to sneak out the front door.<p>

The young man froze, then sheepishly turned to see the Ghoul vaquero lurking in the shadows.

"Doo...you want a lie, or the honest t'god truth?" He offered, with a small, lopsided grin. Raul chuckled.

"I'd prefer the latter, Boss."

Lazarus looked vaguely annoyed at being called 'boss'.

"Honestly? I'm going to find something to fight, something to get me drunk, and someone that'll fuck my stupid ass." He said bluntly.  
>Raul raised a ruined eyebrow.<p>

"Nice coping mechanism, Boss. Mind if I come with?" The old ghoul chuckled, crossing his arms. Lazarus smirked back.

"Feel free, and how many times have I asked you to call me Laz?" He purred, as the older male joined him. Raul merely grinned back, as the two strolled out of the Lucky 38.  
>Lazarus in his usual custom Jailhouse Rocker outfit, and Raul in a fine looking tuxedo.<br>Both wore pairs of very Authoritative shades.  
>Lazarus had his favorite gun, 'This Machine' strapped to his back, and a Ranger Sequoia holstered on one hip.<br>Raul had a modified 357 magnum pistol called Lucky on one hip, and a 12.7mm on the other.

They certainly stood out from the crowd, especially since they ignored the three best casinos, and walked straight into Freeside.

"We off to see Elvis?" Raul chuckled, and Lazarus grinned wickedly, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You know me so well!" He beamed, with a gleam in his eyes. 

* * *

><p>"-And that, is when I kindly told General fucking Oliver to get the FUCK out of my Mojave!" Lazarus bellowed, waving his hands about wildly.<br>The king members surrounding him all whooped and cheered, raising their beers.  
>The King himself, or Elvis as Lazarus called him, sat next to the former courier, with his trademark sexy half smile. Pacer was lurking nearby, glaring hatefully at Lazarus' back.<p>

"You sure light up a room, Laz. And I ain't talking metaphorically." Elvis chuckled, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist, his hand resting in the small of his back.  
>The former courier purred, smiling at the King with half-lidded eyes.<br>The intimate moment was broken by Pacer smashing a bottle over Lazarus' head.

"** WHAT THA FUCK?** Pacer, what the hell's the matter with you!" Elvis roared, surging up from his seat. Lazarus toppled to the floor, cursing up a storm, clutching his head.  
>Raul was there in an instant, Lucky pointed at the back of Pacer's head.<p>

"Go ahead, move. I'd love to bury a bullet in your head, pendejo. No me chingues." The ghoul growled, a fire in his eyes.  
>Pacer seethed, glaring back at him.<p>

"Put the gun down, Raul. I think it's time Pacer and I settled our differences. Man to leech." Lazarus hissed, getting to his feet, ignoring the slight gash that was trickling blood down the side of his face.

"Lazarus.." Elvis began, strained.  
>The younger man held his hand up.<p>

"I won't kill him, El. No matter how much he deserves, after all the shit he's caused." Lazarus promised darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"Like you could! Fucking faggot, I'm sick of you fucking hanging off King, and acting all high and mighty!" Pacer snarled, making to lunge at Lazarus again. He broke free from Raul's hold, and charged recklessly at the Ruler of New Vegas.

Lazarus easily dodged Pacer's first punch, and ducked down, sweeping the older man's legs out under him. He dropped an elbow down upon Pacer's chest, causing him to shout.  
>Lazarus stood up, and placed one foot on Pacer's chest, with a cold expression.<p>

"I am not a man of medicine, but I wonder, how much pressure on your chest would cause your heart to fail? With your congenital heart defect, and jet addiction, I'm willing to bet not that much." Lazarus mused icily, leaning on his knee, and staring down at the paler then before Pacer.

"Pacer uses jet?" one of the kings gasped, looking disgusted.

"We got enough drug addicts running round Freeside, we don't need a King who's one!" yelled another, with a dark look.

"Elvis, this is your town. I leave you to decide Pacer's future." Lazarus stated stiffly, striding towards the exit. Raul followed, sending a dark look back at Pacer.

As the fresh air filled his lungs, Lazarus sighed.

"Guess that's two of my objectives done. I'm drunk, and I got into a fight." He mumbled, pulling out an absinthe-filled flask, and taking a swig.

"Less of a fight then a beatdown, Boss." Raul murmured.

"Eh. Maybe. Let's go see if I can score."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, WITH JAMES...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mister Boone, was it? How did you... How did you and Lazarus meet?" James asked hesitantly, easily keeping stride with the grumpy sniper.<br>The younger man slowed, and glanced at him almost imperceptibly.  
>James felt he had maybe crossed a line, with the awkward silence, but then;<p>

"He helped me find out who sold my wife and unborn child to the Legion." Boone said stiffly. James blinked, and smiled faintly.

"That's my boy. He always enjoyed helping those in need." He murmured, a spark of hope igniting in his chest, hope that maybe, Lazarus would remember himself.

"He is a sucker for the down-on-their-luck types."Boone grunted, pausing to shoot down a Cazador 30 yards away.  
>James took a moment to collect his jaw off the ground.<br>Charon was behind them, always following close behind James, as Lazarus had left his contract with James.  
>His shotgun suddenly went off, blasting away a sneaking radscorpion.<br>Boone stopped, and turned around, staring at Charon.  
>The giant ghoul stared back, impassively.<br>The both of them suddenly raised their respective firearms, and blasted away a giant Cazador.

"That is a weird form of passive aggressive-ness I've never seen before." Veronica snickered. Boone and Charon glared at her.

"How did you meet Lazarus, miss Veronica?" James asked, falling back to walk alongside her, deciding to stay out of the weird competition Boone and Charon were in.

"I met him, at the 188 trading outpost that we're gonna pass through, soon enough. I've always wanted to see what was out in the Mojave, and Laz was kind enough to let me tag along."She chirped, striding easily along in full power armour.

"I see. How close are you two?" James questioned, with a smile.  
>Veronica laughed.<p>

"If, do you mean am I in a relationship with him, then no. He's the wrong gender, and I'm the wrong gender." She giggled.  
>James instantly became confused.<p>

"Lazarus is..gay? As far as I've ever known, he's never shown interest in either sex before..."he confessed awkwardly, and Fawkes snorted from behind them.

"I am afraid that you might be biased, my friend. It is quite likely you just did not want to acknowledge your son's sexual exploits." He rumbled, with an amused tone.

"Yeah Doc, Lazzie's a manwhore. Y'just never took the time t'ask." Butch chimed in, with a leer.

"Aye." Gallows murmured, with Colvin humming in agreement, from somewhere within the flanking formation The Pride was in.  
>James blanched lightly.<p>

"Colvin, and Gallows? Did you-" He started, turning around.

"Yep." The two Knight Captains dead-panned.

"They weren't the first ones, either, from what I've heard. Lazarus got around in the Capital Wastes." Knight Captain Dusk snickered, enjoying the awkward horror on James' face.

"Yeah, Lazzie told me all about it, rubbing the fact that he's gotten laid more times then I have in my face. Jerk." Butch grumbled, adding in the insult as a fond afterthought.  
>James' face by that point was a red as vibrant as the colour of a Gatling laser beam.<p>

"He told me he'd been fucked by Three Dog, a man called Moriarty, some guy named , Flak and his partner Shrapnel, a guy named Werhner, someone called Ashur, a guy named Karl, some guy named Vance, some man named Daniel Agincourt, the security chief Harkness, and someone called Casdin." Butch rattled off, and with every name that spilled from the punk's lips, James' face got redder, and redder.

Until...

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, whirling on Butch.  
>He stalked forward, seemingly taller, and more menacing.<p>

"If I hear ONE more tale about my **son's sexual exploits,** I will _KILL every single male in this fucking group._ " James snarled, slowly looking around and glowering at every male in the party.  
>He then spun around, and stalked ahead of the group.<p>

The group stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I definitely see the father-son resemblance."  
>Boone said dryly.<p>

* * *

>Teehee. Laz, Y U SO SLUTTY.<p><p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>Lazarus awoke grumpily, in the penthouse suite of the Lucky 38.<br>He was slumped against a wall, out of sight, hiding from the world, you could say.  
>And good god, was he fucking <strong>horny beyond BELIEF.<strong>

"Fuck you libido, fuck you blue balls, fuck you Benny for shooting me in the FUCKING HEAD!" he snarled, banging his head against the wall.

He lay there, alone, in the dark, for a moment.  
>Then, with the fatigue of a born Wastelander, he reluctantly got to his feet, stumbling over to the window, overlooking Vegas.<p>

The room was hot as hell, so Lazarus rid himself of his jacket and tank top, reveling in the feeling of air upon heated skin.

He stared out over his city, pressing his palms flat against the glass.  
>A tugging, vague feeling arose within him, and his eyes slid shut, his forehead pressing against the glass, as a memory, unbidden, surfaced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Memory<em>**

* * *

><p>The air tastes burnt, and soiled, and sick. He opens his eyes, and is treated with a view from what must be Hell itself. Burnt, rusted, decayed buildings tower above him, with the occasional gaping maw of an opening.<p>

Someone shoves by him, and Lazarus scowls, turning.  
>The woman he is greeted with looks halfway to becoming a ghoul, her skin and face almost appearing to decay before his eyes.<p>

He feels himself scowl even harder, and his lips move without his volition.

"Th'fuck you want, Mona?" He snaps, leaning back against a railing.

"Shuddap asshole, It's your turn for Trog duty!" the woman, Mona, spits back, with a decayed sneer. He grunts, and his feet move.

He walks nimbly along the corroded platforms and chainlink bridges, feels a sickly heat caress his skin, and finds himself walking through an active smelting plant, past visibly weakened and ill people clad in barely there scraps of clothing.

He walks past a smirking mohawked man, and out into a steelyard.  
>Monstrous, inhuman sounds echo throughout the yard, digging into his head, and making him grit his teeth.<br>The sound of something approaching, fast, makes him whirl round, and he is greeted with a pale, demonic, fleshy face that _screams and snarls and-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(memoryend\)_**

* * *

><p>Lazarus fell back, a terrified scream nearly ripping from his throat, biting his tongue to keep silent, wide eyed and panting.<p>

His body trembled with the flight-or-fight instinct of old, and god help him, he shook with **fear.**

"...Fuck..." Lazarus whispered hoarsely and harshly, leaning his forehead against the cool window glass. His greener then green eyes slid shut, and he breathed heavily, fighting to quell the terrified beating of his heart.

'Well...At least my erection went away..' He thought in a sardonic, slightly hysterical way.

* * *

><p>When Joshua Graham awoke that morning, he was already in a sore mood, due to his verbal altercation with the Ruler of the Mojave, and said man disappearing from the suite.<p>

When he was told of his Laz-_ Lazarus'_ scuffle with Pacer, right hand man of The King, from Raul, his mood soured further. Fuming, he rode the elevator up to the Penthouse suite of the Lucky 38.  
>He stalked from the elevator, and made an abrupt turn to the right, heading towards the Bedroom portion of the loft.<p>

The sight of a half naked Lazarus, wearing nothing but a worn pair of jeans, bathed in the morning glow of the sun, stopped him, and his heart short. He swallowed, mouth suddenly as dry as the Mojave.

Lazarus must have sensed his stare, and he turned round, his green eyes like glowing orbs.  
>The younger man smirked, and Joshua was reminded of the Cheshire cat smile of a Nightstalker.<p>

"Joshua." Lazarus greeted casually, his voice heavy with ominous intent.

"Lazarus." He replied, voice strained. The younger man tilted his head, and began to _stalk_ towards him in a predatory manner.

Joshua gulped, taking a step back, as Temptation incarnate drew ever closer.

And then the moment was ruined by Yes-man rolling into the room.

"Hi! Hate to interrupt you two, but I've received word from the Freeside securitrons that Boone and Veronica have returned!" The obnoxious A.I cheered, doing a happy jig.

"Son of a-Fuckin-ugh. When will they arrive, Yes-man?" Lazarus growled, visibly frustrated and irritated. Joshua was torn between relief and disappointment.

"My calculations say they'll be here in 4 minutes!" Yes man cheered.

"** FUUCK**." Lazarus swore, pelting towards the elevator.

"Wha-Lazarus what in God's name are you-"Joshua spluttered, confused.

"I'm going to go get DRESSED, for fucks sake!" Lazarus yelled back, practically dolphin diving into the Elevator. 

* * *

><p><strong>Soon<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyons' Pride and those who accompanied them stepped through the gates, and onto the Strip.<p>

Dean Martin's "Ain't that a kick" blared loudly from nearby speakers, and the Strip's Casino lights shone bright. Securitrons were patrolling diligently, sone accompanied by Vegas Militia soldiers.

"My word." James breathed, taking in the New Vegas splendour.

"This is certainly nothing like I've ever seen before." Sarah said, awed.

Boone grunted, as he led the group to the Lucky 38.

"Welcome back, Commander Boone, Brotherhood liaison Veronica!" Bellowed a man dressed in Enclave armour. The pride and crew stiffened, each raising their weapon.

"Judah, good to see you." Boone greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"Likewise, I'd stay and chat, but I'm off to Camp McCarran. Recruits won't train themselves, you know." The old Enclave soldier chuckled, snapping off a quick salute, then disappearing out the other gate.

Boone led them into the Casino, where they were met with Joshua Graham, who stood tall, imposing, and ominous.

"Welcome. Which of you is the man claiming to be Lazarus' father?" the former Legate greeted coldly.

James stepped forward, holding his head high. Joshua looked him over slowly, taking in the other man's similar features.

"Follow me." He said finally, stepping into the Elevator. James obliged, stepping into the elevator. The doors slid closed with an ominous thud.

"I presume you have been told of Lazarus' mental state." The formed Legate stated, glancing over at the bearded man.

"Yes, I was told back at the bunker. Has he regained any of his memories?" James replied, unsettled by the cold, apathy he felt from the other man.

"Not to my knowledge, no. He has vague memories of what I suspect living in a Vault, but that's it." Joshua murmured, glancing at him.  
>James smiled sadly.<p>

"Yes. Vault 101. I brought him there after his mother died in childbirth. The only reason we were allowed in was because of my profession." He said quietly, his hazel eyes fogging with memories.

"Which is?" Joshua prompted.

"I'm a doctor. Medicinal, and scientific. Before Lazarus was born, my wife and I were working on a Water Purifier that could provide clean water for the entire D.C wastes." The man with the goatee explained, with a wistful smile.

"A noble goal." Joshua agreed, with a slightly warmer tone.  
>The doors slid open, to the Cocktail lounge, and the two stepped out.<p>

Lazarus sat on a ottoman, clad in a black wife-beater, ragged jeans, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.  
>He was hunched over his favorite weapon, a M1 garand variant called 'This Machine'.<br>He looked up as they approached.

James stopped dead, all the air in his lungs whooshing out, feeling like he'd been punched right in the solar plexus.

"Oh my God." He heard himself say, unable to look away from _his son _who looked so _much like _ his beloved Catherine.

He could see Lazarus' eyes widen, and the gun in his hands clattered to the floor.

"Oh, _fuck._" His son said faintly.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>And FINALLY WE HAVE REUNION YAY.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Memories, Intros,Reconnecting

Title: World Falls Away

Pairing: MLW turned Courier/James + MLW turned Courier/Joshua Graham

For the Kinkmeme. Promot was as follows:

_James doesn't die, and is instead in a coma at Raven Rock. MLW discovers this, and manages, with the help if Fawkes, to get him back to the Citadel. James doesn't wake up for a loooooooong time, but when he does, it's to the news of a drunken post-all-dlcs-MLW gone west._

_Cue madcap journey to find his son, and in Vegas, he finds the ruler of the Mojave, Aka his amnesiac son._

_Cue sex?_

* * *

><p>It was as if Time had suddenly stood still.<p>

Lazarus' vision blurred, as he stared, speechless, at the man he _knew _instinctively was his father.

His world-weary, yet kind hazel eyes.  
>His aristocratically handsome face.<br>And god, his voice.

Lazarus knew that fucking bullet had messed him up, but this was a new level of low for him.  
>It was sick, and wrong, and god forgive him, but the sound of his father's voice brought forth a gut-clenching <em>ache<em>, a lust, a need he had felt only once before...

With coincidently, the only other man in the room.

"God, Lazarus.." his father, _James, his mind supplied_, his voice pained, stepping forward.

Lazarus rose to his feet, and took a step towards James, taking in every detail of his face.

Lazarus whimpered, as his vision blurred, as he fell into the grip of forgotten memories.

* * *

><p><em>memories<em>

* * *

><p>He was small, tiny. Everything loomed above him, large and threatening. But he wasn't afraid, because Daddy was there.<p>

"Come on son, walk to Daddy." Daddy urged, from across the room.

Lazarus burbled happily, waddling over, his arms reaching out to Daddy's face.

-memory ends-  
>-new memory begins-10 years old-<p>

Lazarus knew he was grinning like a fool, but who could blame him?  
>10 years old, at last!<p>

"You having a good time, son?" Herman Gomez asked, ruffling Lazarus' brown curls.

"You bet! Is Paul here?" he asked eagerly, and Officer Gomez nodded, grinning.

"He's over there, with Amata. Go join em, kid."

Lazarus ran over, surprising his two best friends by wrapping his arms around their necks, in a goofy hug.

"Happy birthday Laz!" Paul laughed, attempting to give him a noogie. Amata giggled, and hugged them both.

"Say cheese!" Someone said, and the trio grinned, as the flash went off.

* * *

><p>-memory end-<br>-memory begin- 16 years old-

* * *

><p>"Jukebox Technician?" Amata parroted, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"It was that or Marriage Counsellor. Apparently I could have done either." Lazarus shrugged lazily, blowing an errant chocolate brown curl out of his face.

"You as a marriage Counsellor? I'm quaking in my boots." Paul snorted, grinning and crossing his arms, clad in his tunnel snakes jacket.

"Psssh, I'd probably be at fault for some of the fucking 'marital problems'. Mmm, cougars." Lazarus laughed scornfully, with a smouldering look.

Amata mock-swooned, and Paul wolf-whistled, leering back.

A moment passed, before the trio collapsed in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>-memory end-<br>-memory begin-17 years old-

* * *

><p>"I don't see what the problem is! I was only TALKING to him!" Lazarus snapped, whipping his hair out of his eyes.<p>

"I have you before, and I will tell you again, I don't want you hanging out with that Hannon boy! His father is one of the Overseer's favoured thugs, you know that." James replied calmly, not budging an inch.

"Oh, way to be a **fucking hypocrite**! You've got no right to talk, with what you and Jonas are doing!" Lazarus snarled, hands clenching into fists.  
>James drew back, with a stunned look.<p>

"How did you-" He started, voice going slightly hoarse with anger and surprise. His son smirked darkly back at him, his emerald eyes gleaming.

"You call yourself a scientist, yet the security on your terminal is laughable. You're alway preaching, 'Don't stick out, don't misbehave'. And yet, you're the one-"  
>Lazarus' rant was cut off by James' hand covering his mouth, the older man advancing on him, and pressing him against the wall.<p>

"Be _quiet_!" James hissed, his breath warm upon the shell of Lazarus' ear. A shiver ran down Lazarus' spine, and a unusual heat blossomed in his gut. His father's close proximity, the rough growl of his voice, and his heated breath upon his skin, brought forth a powerful want, that scared the young teen.

* * *

><p>-memory stream ends-<p>

* * *

><p>Lazarus blinked, shaking his head free of cobwebs.<p>

He looked up, into his fathers hazel eyes, full of hope and uncertainty.

Lazarus slowly smiled, eyes shining.

"Hi Dad." He whispered.

James' face lit up brighter then the Strip at night, and he practically lunged forward, encompassing his son in an embrace, and Lazarus clung to him, burying his face in the older man's shoulder, fighting the urge to weep like a child.

* * *

><p>Lazarus knew he had to have the goofiest grin on his face, judging by the looks on Boone and the rest's expression but he couldn't help himself.<p>

His memories were slowly returning. The Lucky 38ters, Joshua, Lazarus, and James seated in the cocktail lounge, awaiting the D.C crew's arrival in the elevator.

James looked to be enjoying himself as well, laughingly answering Veronica and Arcade's eager questions. Boone was watching the elder man warily, Raul by his side with an amused expression.  
>Rex and Roxie were laying at Lazarus' feet, keeping watchful eyes on the proceedings.<p>

Lazarus himself was sandwiched between Joshua and his father, which was probably the reason for his airhead smile.

The tell-tale noise of the elevator doors made everyone look up.

Sarah Lyons and her pride, Charon, Butch, and Dogmeat walked out of the elevator.  
>Lazarus brightened.<p>

"Holy shit! Dogmeat! Charon!" He whooped, shooting up, and galloping over, his glee making him clumsy. Dogmeat barked happily, and lunged at Lazarus.

The two collided in midair, and fell to the floor, in a snuggly-laughing-barking pile of stupid.

Charon let free a real smile, chuckling at Lazarus. Dogmeat's barking brought Roxie and Rex over, intrigued.  
>After some customary sniffing, the two cyberdogs joined the cuddle pile.<p>

"What the hell's going on over there?" Cass demanded.

"Puppy pile. Happens whenever Lazarus is around more then two dogs." Boone stated dryly, hiding a smile.

"That's so cute, it's stupid." Arcade grumbled, smiling nonetheless.

"Wow, you really ain't changed much, Lazzie!" Butch laughed, stepping forward. Lazarus'eyes unfocused for a moment, then he sneered back.

"I can still kick your ass, 'Butchie'!" He retorted, reluctantly getting to his feet, all three dogs weaving around him.  
>The elevator opened once more, and Fawkes stepped out, smiling broadly at the sight of Lazarus.<p>

"Lazarus, my friend, it is excellent to see you alive and well!" the D.C mutant boomed, stomping over.

"Fawkes! It's fuckin' awesome to see you too!" The ruler of the Mojave cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lazarus, perhaps introductions are due?" Joshua suggested silkily, and said man flushed, nodding, and began the introductions.

* * *

><p>James stared at his son, trepidation arising within him.<br>The others had left him and Lazarus alone, to 're-connect', they had said.

He felt like a teenager again, all awkwardness and stuttered words, unable to comprehend the changes to his only child.

"Dad?" Lazarus asked suddenly, jerking the older man out of his daze.

"Yes?"

"What... What did mom look like?" Lazarus asked softly, a insecure and vulnerable look in his brilliant green eyes.  
>James inhaled sharply, and gave him a pained smile.<p>

"She was beautiful. She had the most untamable chocolate brown curls, that she always kept tied back. Her eyes were as emerald as the sun is gold, and her skin was the color of caramel." He said wistfully, his hazel eyes foggy with memories.

"Back in D.C, people always said I looked just like you...but I don't, not really. Do I look like her?" Lazarus questioned hesitantly.

"...Yes. Especially now. You have her eyes, hair, and skin tone." The older man confessed softly, looking his son in the eyes.

Lazarus tilted his head, staring thoughtfully back.

"You've never told me much about her, if my memory serves me right. It's been 24 years, since she died, and I barely know anything about her." Lazarus stated, with the slightest hint of a petulant scowl.

"24 years? Lazarus, you're only 20 years old, you just turned 20 last month!" James exclaimed, with a worried expression.  
>Lazarus' eyes went as wide as dinner plates.<p>

"I'mwhat." Lazarus squeaked. The look on his son's face did not inspire confidence in James.

"I'm only twenty years old? But-I-I've been gambling and-drinking-and-" The younger Holmes spluttered, flustered.  
>James looked outraged.<p>

"Gambling and drinking? Lazarus!" He barked, scoldingly,

"Hey! I thought I was older, and this is New Vegas, not the Capital wastes! What I do with my body and who I do is none of your business!" Laz snapped back, getting to his feet, and stalking towards the window.

James followed, his eyes unconsciously trailing down to his son's denim-clad ass, enjoying how his jeans hugged each cheek.  
>He slapped himself inwardly, mortified.<p>

"Lazarus..." James sighed, stopping right behind his son.

"I know you all came to take me back to D.C, Dad." He said cooly, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Well, yes, of course-" James started, but Lazarus cut him off, holding up a hand.

"I'm not going back to D.C with you."

* * *

><p>Yay.<p> 


End file.
